imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Image Comics Database:Core Values
The Image Comics Database attempts to mimic values put forth by Image Comics. We believe in comics as a medium and we believe it to be a great art-form and entertainment option. We'd like to use the following principles as guiding lights for our content and behavior on this wiki: #'Supporting creator-owned content': Image Comics was founded by a rag-tag super group of seven comic book creators. They took the comic world by storm and went from getting paid 20-40k a year in paychecks to six-digit paychecks by creating compelling and interesting stories that they owned. At the core, they owned their information, the marketing, the characters, the creative direction, and even their timelines. In the same way, the Image Comics Wiki supports this and the way they operate. We believe in supporting your reviews and content to help promote your favorite writers and stories. We think you have a voice and can work closely with the admins to co-create a website that documents your favorite characters and stories in an organized and professional manner. #'Working with professionalism': We believe we need to act as if. In the same way that the co-creators of Image were writers, they were also owners. They needed to act in a professional way with the public and cohesively in order to grow their company. When they didn't work as a team or with the utmost respect, the results were seen in sales. We believe we should act as if we are Image Comics employees (we are not in any fashion) and treat our interactions on the wiki with a level-headed and objective-minded approach. We don't believe in lambasting others, but instead we believe in building up the strengths we each have and helping us all achieve the best we can! #'Belief in helping the reader': As contributors, sometimes we have to make decisions. In terms of how we organize content and what it takes to get there. At the end of the day, the number of contributors are outnumbered 1:100 for number of readers of that said content. At the core, we believe that we need to always make sure we keep in mind that this content is created for them -- the readers. We should always make decisions based on, "Will this help the end user understand this comic or character better?" Sometimes there is a desire to document most everything. We must make sure we are concise where we need to, and more detailed where we ought to be. The Admins will help guide this. What we are not: #'We are not against other publishers': We have seen that the communities and strength in wikis revolve around who they are as a core. Just because we aren't DC and Marvel, does not mean we are against them. In fact, we support them and link to characters and pages that they own. Since Image does not own the content, we support linking to them for their company-owned content. ##See our Affiliate Police for more information on whether your wiki should look to affiliate with us. ##See our article for more information on what information should be copied to and from our site. #'We are not a fandom or speculation site': We document the known. While at times we have to make assumptions, it should always be under the guise of, "what would the average, reasonable person draw as a conclusion" in this case. If it sides too much on speculation, side with just the facts, ma'am! Category:Policies